


~You Are The Gift I Want~

by Kairat11



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus TV series
Genre: Agron and Nasir forever together, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nagron fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy nagron, nagron completely in love, whipped bbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been dating for three years, four months and seventeen days. The first time they met had been at their mutual friends house, on Thanksgiving day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~You Are The Gift I Want~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Couldn't help myself and my nagron feels. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome. Tell me how you liked the story :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

They had been dating for three years, four months and seventeen days. The first time they met had been at their mutual friends house, on Thanksgiving day. Nasir had been surprised they hadn't met before, because they shared most of the same friends. But the moment he opened the door and saw the breathtaking, tall man before him, Nasir knew, _he knew_ that was it. He didn't need time, he didn't need to think about it; not a shred of doubt clouded his heart.

He remembers clearly their first exchange.

"Gut aussehend," murmured the alluring man in front of him, green eyes sparkling. At the time, he didn't understood the words, but that voice had touched all the right places.

The same had happened to him; he spoke in his native tongue without realizing it, too spellbound to care. "El kamar helou wa inta ahhla."

The man before him was the embodiment of everything Nasir favored and wanted. Physically, he was flawless and after they exchanged words, Nasir knew he was in love with the man's heart. It wasn't desire or insanity; it wasn't desperation or confusion. No- it was love at first sight; fast and blinding like a lightning bolt. He knew nobody was perfect; Naevia and Mira had warned him that Agron had a strong temper, but that hadn't swayed or lessen his feelings for the ravishing German.

Agron's dimpled smiles had pierced his heart as if a mortal wound. He loved his man with every breath. Agron was so loyal and loving; his touch as soft as feathers. His lips ambrosia to Nasir and his god like body,, oh so sensitive underneath his. Every kiss on heated skin, dragged sinful moans from beloved mouth; Nasir loved to study every expression on precious face whilst making love to Agron, slowly. The mere thought of heated and naked golden skin beneath his hands made his cock twitch. He resisted the urge to palmed himself despite how tempting it was.

He had more important matters at hand. The left pocket of his trousers felt heavy as lead and his heart was burning with anticipation. Agron was still at work; nurses had one of the worse schedules. That's why he was cooking Agron's favorite meal at 1:23 am; German Spaetzle Dumplings, juicy roaster chicken and German apple cake. Agron's mom had sent  the recipes by email when Nasir had asked for them for Agron's birthday party, the first year they had met.

The sweet smell of apple, the creamy aroma of pasta and celery, cooking with the chicken mingled together, filling the air with a comforting feeling. It calmed his nerves a bit; he knew Agron love him, but he couldn't help but feel a bit insecure. Was he good enough for Agron? Nasir's  family hadn't accepted their relationship, because Agron wasn't Muslim and Nasir refused to ask him to convert. He wasn't that religious anyway and even though it was disheartening his family had basically disown him; he could live without them, but not without Agron.

A fond smile tugged at his lips; Agron had gone to the mosque near their shared apartment without his knowing, ready to convert. But when Agron had told him his intentions; he had tackled his handsome boyfriend to the floor and ravished him until they were both exhausted. Nasir didn't need the approval of his family nor religion; he just needed his Albi next to him.

The table was draped in a black silk table cloth Chadara had let him borrow. At the center, a few candles burned their soft, golden light and a crystal, squared vase held blue hydrangeas, orange peonies and pink mini roses; Agron's favorite flowers. People thought Agron was this beast of a man when they first met him, but he was the most loving man Nasir had ever met. At the hospital, he is a celebrity; everyone wanted his attention. Nasir had never been a jealous person or possessive, but sometimes he wanted to hide Agron and keep him to himself.

His brown eyes settle upon the square silver clock hanging on the gray kitchen wall, 1:58. His Albi was almost home; Agron had sent him a text a couple of hours ago letting him know. Quick steps took him back to the kitchen and immediately he proceeded to plate the food.

A few minutes later, he heard the door opened; his heart couldn't beat any faster or it would fly out of his chest. His body buzzed with the force of innumerable beehives. Pearls of sweat started to form on his forehead as impatient teeth tortured his bottom lip. Oh gods, I... He swallowed, trying to keep calm. This was it, his beloved was here and Nasir couldn't contain his nervous excitement anymore. To hell with eating first; he couldn't wait.

"Liebling? What are you doing up at this hour?" Agron walked into the kitchen with tired steps; his gorgeous face weary, but not less breathtaking. Curious eyes lookEd around the kitchen and towards the fancy dressed table. "Schatz, what's going on and why are you dressed like that? We're supposed to celebrate your birthday later. And what this?" He questioned as he got closer to the counter top were all the food was lined up.

For being a literature professor, he was lacking words right now. His tongue felt too big in his mouth and his hands disgustingly clammy. His breaths were coming closer to each other, almost as if having a panic attack. This was so important; this was all he wanted in life.

"Babe? You okay?" Agron's voice was etched with worry as he walked towards Nasir. His hands reaching for his face, tilting it up. He couldn't hide anything from his beloved, not that he wanted to. His own hands reached up to hold a beautiful face; both of them lost in each other's eyes. At that moment he knew there was nothing to fear; this was his happily ever after. He went down on one knee and reached for his pocket; his eyes never leaving Agron's surprised face. His previous anxiety had vanished as soon as he had Agron in his arms.

"Nasir, what---,"

"Shh, listen carefully, ruhi. I had always been looking for something- something that I didn't know what it was, but my heart yearned for. Each relationship I had left me empty and used. I was ready to give up on finding that which my heart longed for when I met you, that day at Spartacus' house. You were a lightning bolt out of the blue as if the gods had sent you to me. We fight and sometimes hurt each others feelings, but I know that you are it for me. I want to spend my forever with you," as he said the words he opened the black velvet box he was holding in his hand. The simple white gold wedding ring shining against the kitchen's bright light. 

He heard Agron sucked in a breath and when their eyes connected, he noticed Agron's green eyes were brimming with unshed tears. His heart squeezed inside his chest, the question burning his tongue. 

"Agron Herrmann, would you make me the happiest man on Earth and be my forever birthday gift?" He whispered, emotions overtaking him as tears trickled down his face.

Agron's face was flushed, eyes wide and teary, mouth parted. He didn't have time to drink in more of that cherished face, because his Albi pulled him up without warning against himself.

Fleshy lips brushed against each other; Agron's lips tasted like delicious wine and instantly Nasir was drunk. Tongues swirled against each other in a sensual dance while lips sucked each other as if delicious pomegranate. Teeth nipped and bit playfully as soft moans fell from breathless mouths. They parted their lips slowly; lingering loving gestures taking a hold of their hands. Fingers brushing against pink cheeks and running in silky locks. Their breaths becoming one and caressing tender lips. 

"Is...is that a 'yes' habib albi?" 

"Fuck yeah, süsser, forever," at Agron's answer a string of giggles intermingled with tears followed. Nasir's trembling fingers putting the band on Agron's ring finger. Nasir could believe it; he would have to pinch himself a few times before it could sink in. The joy he felt was incomparable. The way Agron looked at him and back at the ring left him shivering. He didn't think happiness could be so overwhelming.  

"The ring is engraved."

"What does it say?"

"Enta habib alby w hayati ya habibi," the grin on his lips barely letting him finish the sentence. 

Agron's tears fell like a gentle stream as his arms wrapped Nasir against him; Nasir doing the same. He had everything his heart had been looking for and more; right there, in his arms. 

"Ich liebe dich über alles, liebling, for eternity."

FIN~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some vocabulary:
> 
> Gut aussehend~ Handsome  
> El kamar helou wa inta ahhla~ The moon is beautiful but you are lovelier.  
> Albi~ My heart  
> Habibi~ My love  
> Liebling~ Darling  
> Schatz~ Treasure  
> Ruhi~ my soul  
> Habib Albi~  
> Love of my heart  
> Süsser~ sweetie  
> Enta habib alby w hayati ya habibi~ You are the love of my heart and my life, my love.  
> Ich liebe dich über alles~ I love you more than anything else.


End file.
